1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airship-shaped space craft which can be easily launched without utilizing a complicated construction and large scaled launching facilities, etc., and which can safely return to the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to launch prior space craft, such as artificial satellites, which fly in outer space, usually one or a plurality of launching rockets, which are installed on the outside of the craft body, are used. They are burnt successively and then detached from the craft body so as to make the space craft reach a predetermined path around the earth outside of atmospheric space (hereinafter referred to as satellite orbit). In another type of prior art, launching rockets are installed in a space craft with a shape and a construction similar to an aircraft. The space craft can reach satellite orbit by thrust of the launching rockets. The space craft of the latter type is also called a xe2x80x9cspace planexe2x80x9d.
However, large-scale launching facilities are necessary for both prior types of space craft and control of them during ascent and descent is complex. Further, both these prior space craft usually have shapes similar to that of an airplane, but their airfoil area cannot be made large enough as compared to their weight. Accordingly, it becomes difficult to control the flight of the space craft after it rushes into atmospheric space during its return flight, and difficult to land at a predetermined position. In addition, as the flight velocity when returning to atmospheric space is high, the space craft receives intense aerodynamic heating. It is thus necessary to adopt a complex structure for the space craft, and it becomes difficult to select appropriate materials for it. Further, in the prior space craft, it is impossible to use them repeatedly.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above mentioned problems in the prior art.
According to the present invention, there is provided an airship-shaped space craft comprising a gastight middle fuselage extending in a fore-and-aft direction and capable of receiving gas with a specific gravity smaller than that of air. A pair of gastight outer fuselages extend in the fore-and-aft direction, are arranged symmetrically on both sides of the middle fuselage, and are capable of receiving gas with a specific gravity smaller than that of air. A horizontal wing connects the middle fuselage with the outer fuselages. A cabin for accommodating men and facilities, etc. is provided on the horizontal wing. Propelling devices are supported by the horizontal wing in gimbal fashion and are controllable for generating thrust in any direction. Jet engines are provided on the horizontal wing, each of which have a nozzle directed backwards. The direction of each of the nozzles is controllable within a range from a slantwise upward direction to a slantwise downward direction. Rocket engines are provided on the horizontal wing, each of which have an ejection nozzle. A direction of each of the ejection nozzles is controllable in the right-and-left direction and the up-and-down direction (in the vertical plane and the parallel plane with respect to the horizontal wing).
Also, there is provided an airship-shaped space craft as set forth above wherein each of the middle fuselage and the outer fuselages has a longitudinally half-cut tear-drop shape. A flat lower end portion of each of them is gastightly connected to the horizontal wing.
Further, there is provided an airship-shaped space craft as set forth above wherein the propelling devices, the jet engines and the rocket engines are arranged symmetrically on both sides of the middle fuselage.
Due to the above mentioned structural features, the following advantages can be obtained.
At launch (takeoff) of the space craft of the present invention, at first the direction of each of the propelling devices is made upwards or slantly upwards so as to provide an upward thrust or a thrust having an upward component. By the thrust generated by the propelling devices as above, the buoyancy generated by the gas in the middle fuselage and the outer fuselages, the specific gravity of which is smaller than that of air, and the lift obtained by the horizontal wing, etc., the space craft can safely launch from the ground and thereafter can ascend in the air.
When the ascent by the propelling devices reaches a limit, the propelling devices are stopped and the jet engines are started. The direction of the nozzle of each of said jet engines is made downwards or slantly downwards so as to obtain an upward or slantly upward thrust. By this thrust, the space craft ascends.
Further, when the ascent by the jet engines reaches a limit, the jet engines are stopped and the rocket engines are started. The direction of the ejection nozzle of each of the rocket engines is made slantly downwards and backwards, so as to obtain a thrust the direction of which is forward and upward. By this thrust, the space craft ascent accelerates, and then it flies around the earth along a satellite orbit as a space station or an artificial satellite.
At the return of the space craft according to the present invention, the rocket engines, the jet engines and then the propelling devices are actuated in opposite order with respect to the ascent. At the same time, the amounts and the directions of them are also controlled. By these measures, the descending velocity of the space craft can be sufficiently reduced. Accordingly, aerodynamic heating when the space craft rushes into the atmospheric space is prevented and the space craft can easily be guided with a predetermined velocity and along a predetermined path. Further, at low height, where the propelling devices are used, the operation of the space craft becomes easy, and so it can easily, safely and correctly land on a narrow area of the ground.
In addition, by the longitudinally half-cut tear-drop shaped and gastight middle and outer fuselages, the flight performance can be improved without an increase in air resistance. By the symmetric arrangement of the propelling devices, the jet engines and the rocket engines on both sides of the middle fuselage, a stable flight can be realized.
Further, as the space craft of the present invention can perform flight as above, it can come back without any damage. Accordingly, it can be repeatedly used, similar to an ordinary airplane.
The above-mentioned and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent by referring the following description of an preferred embodiment of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.